


It's a cold and crazy world

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, West end play au, based on burlesque ( with Cher and Christina aguilara ) just a excuse to use one of the songs tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robron are west end performers and are aarons just a tiny bit basic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a cold and crazy world

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron chose a frap cause the basic part of him lives for strawberry fraps lol

Robert sugden had been cast in a west end play, today he was to meet his co star, he'd heard about the infamous Aaron livesy, of course , he was one of there most popular stars, the play was called doomed love, it was a cliche, but so was every west end play 

Aaron had just bought his sweet chilli chicken panini and Starbucks strawberry and cream frap, before he headed to the studio ready to meet this new co star for the new play, as he walked in he was met by the sight of a blonde with his back turned, playing the piano and scribbling on a bit of paper 

"Sweet, sweet what ? " rob sighed, he had the task of writing a song for the end of the play, but how he was gonna do that in a matter of three months, with all the practice going on as well, he had no idea 

"Play often do you" a gruff voice said 

He turned to see a bearded brunette, leaning back against the wall, sipping a drink 

Oh gosh did he wanna be that straw right now, he snapped out of his lustful stupor 

"Err a little I'm Robert, Robert sugden" 

Aaron nodded his acknowledgement 

Robert got up and they soon got to practicing the play 

And of course they were either squabbling or laughing together, there other cast members had actually teased them over it countless times, bonnie and Clyde there'd been dubbed. 

Robert in the early crispness of January weather was wearing gloves, aarons borrowed bobblehat and his leather jacket, he was going for the relaxed look he guessed, It was his and aarons daily coffee break and the Starbucks round the corner had got used to him and Aaron coming in, since it only had a handful of workers 

"Americano and hot caramel macchiato ?" The lady asked 

"Memorised huh ?, I hate to think what that says about my coffee consumption, I'll get a hot butterbeer latte please and yes, the same as normal for mr grumpy in the corner" 

The lady laughed "you know a secret menu item huh ?" 

He nods "course , plus I mean who doesn't love watching a teenage Daniel Radcliffe run round after Draco Malfoy, why jk Rowling never saw the actors had such strong sexual chemistry I have no idea, my sister used to say they hated eachother, but nah it's a hidden love story in my opinion" 

The barista laughed again 

"What's taking so long, oh god is he talking about Harry Potter again, I swear, you need to get a life rob" Aaron groaned, looking up from his phone as he walked over to Robert 

Robert chuckled looking at him 

"Me needs to get a life, aren't you on minion rush again ?" 

Aaron blushed at that and scowled "just get your fancy coffee yeah , I'll be planning to do something productive, whilst you collect the drinks" Aaron sarcastically smiled then making Robert laugh and shake his head 

That night they'd been practicing when Aaron had fallen, dragging Robert with him, Instantly making the situation a little .....hard, to say the least, Robert couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted Aaron and so he crashed his lips against the other boys, Aaron made a slightly high pitched Moan at the unexpected Kiss, rob managed to worm his tongue in at some point, making Aaron melt, God that felt nice, Aaron then went wide eyed and got up quickly, after that they went back to pretending it didn't happen, what was he thinking letting Robert kiss him ? Well Aaron knew what, damn his libido, he needed to get laid more, preferably not by the blonde Adonis he had to work on a ROMANTIC play with 

A couple of weeks later they read the second half of the scripts, Aaron blushed as he read what happened, they had to kiss and do a Romeo and Juliet style ending with death 

"Better start puckering up then livesy" Robert smirked 

He scowled "right come here you arrogant little-" Robert was on him before Aaron could even finish, Robert ended up walking them over to the wall and snogging the life out of him, one hand on aarons cheek, the other his wrist and had accidentally trapped Aaron at the wall 

They spent the next few weeks together, practicing the play, not knowing They were falling for eachother in the process 

"Aaron I-" 

"What" aaron said looking up oblivious 

"Nothing" Robert whispered and turned away, he couldn't cry again, he couldn't let Aaron see his tears, it's not like he had a right to feel like this anyway, he'd arrived at lunch to find Aaron snogging some bloke, he'd tried to pluck up the courage to tell him he was falling for him, but he just crumbled, had never felt pain like he did when he saw Aaron with someone else, Robert walked out the door then and headed to the cafe as he wiped his tears with his sleeve, and entered the mini Starbucks 

"Irish coffee please" he sniffed 

"Rough day then" the girl who usually served them (named Amelia) said 

"Something like that" he mumbled, not looking up, but when he did he saw her flinch 

His eyes were puffy and bright red 

She pulled her apron off and sat down with him 

"Wanna talk" 

He shook his head, taking a sip of his drink 

"Is it about your boyfriend" 

He looked up and frowned 

When she saw he didn't get what she meant she said 

"His name was Aaron or something, right" 

He looked away then 

"He was never mine" 

She smiled sadly, patted his arm and left him to it, guessing he wanted time on his own 

Robert grabbed his note book and scribbled some lyrics, pouring his emotions into his song

"Can't you see that I'm bound in chains, I've finally found my way" he sang quietly as he planned the next words 

He went to the studio and started playing some notes, letting his fingers flow into a random melody that he started to like, and began to sing 

He spent the next few days pretending THAT kiss didn't break him 

He gathers a small band for the play (as he was in charge of the end song) 

When Aaron goes to practice the kiss scene again, he rejects him 

"What's up" Aaron asked 

Robert looks away closing his eyes pained, then looks back at Aaron

"I saw you ok" 

He frowns 

"What ?" Aaron asked 

"I SAW you, kissing that guy, at lunch last week" 

"So" 

"So ? So !" Robert laughs humourlessly 

"Your unbelievable" he whispers 

"What ! I Don't get it rob ! I kissed someone, your not my mother ! Your what, your jealous or somethin" 

"Yes !" Robert roared with tears in his eyes 

"Do you have ANY idea, just how much that tore me up and you know why, because unlike you, I thought" he laughs humourlessly again, with tears on his cheeks 

"I thought, we could be something after this, maybe, but I guess not" Robert whispered, walking away, this time he heads straight to the local bar 

"Whiskey on the rocks, keep em coming " Robert says as he enters


End file.
